1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio frequency apparatus formed of electronic circuits including an inductance element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional radio frequency apparatus is described below while referring to the drawings. FIG. 5 is a side sectional view of the conventional radio frequency apparatus. FIG. 6 is its top view, and FIG. 7 is a top view of a shield case thereof.
In FIG. 5 to FIG. 7, an electronic component 2 is mounted on one side 1a of a printed circuit board 1, and the electronic component 2 is connected to the printed circuit board 1 by cream solder. A coil 3 is mounted on other side 1b of the printed circuit board 1. Leads 3a of the coil 3 are inserted into holes provided in the printed circuit board 1, and connected to the printed circuit board 1 by soldering. The printed circuit board 1 preliminarily mounting the electronic component 2 and coil 3 is fitted to a shield case 4, and the printed circuit board 1 and a frame body 4a forming the outer circumference of the shield case 4 are connected by soldering. The shield case 4 has partition boards 5 formed nearly in the overall width of the frame body 4a as shown in FIG. 7. The partition boards 5 are coupled with the frame body 4a by thin coupling members 6 provided at both ends.
A slight gap 7 is formed between the partition boards 5 and frame body 4a for the ease of folding of the partition boards 5.
The coil 3 side opening of the frame body is provided so as to be covered with a front cover 8. This front cover 8 has an elastic piece 10 raised and formed from the front cover 8, and this elastic piece 10 is formed at a position contacting with a contact piece 9 formed on the partition board 5. Above the coil 3, the front cover 8 has a hole 11 so as to adjust the coil 3.
On the other hand, a back cover 12 is fitted to the opening at the side of the electronic component 2 of the shield case 4. This back cover 12 has an abutting portion formed at a position to abut against the leading end of the partition board 5, and this abutting portion is formed by projecting from the back cover 12 by drawing process or the like. A prior art relating to this application is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent No. H8-37474.
In such conventional radio frequency apparatus, however, to prevent magnetic coupling of the coil 3 with the inductance element 3b formed in other circuit, the partition board 5 is formed in almost overall width of the frame body 4a, and any component cannot be mounted on the position of the partition board 5.